


Santa Baby

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, The sinners barn is open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: You have a gift for Dacre on Christmas but he does too ;)





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god okay. So I said I would do this fic for a goddess on Tumblr so I will. And here we go! If this gets enough hype, I will do another.

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own Dacre Montgomery, wish I did, or you obviously. 

Hope you enjoy!

Santa Baby (Dacre Montgomery x reader)

 

Dacre was going to be so horny when you were done with him.

You had just finished exchanging gifts with your boyfriend of two years when you “remembered” (you’d never forgotten) a special present that was in your room.

So you’d left Dacre in a chair with a Santa hat on his head while you changed from your sweater and jeans to a skin tight, scarlet red dress with white trim fabric around the top and bottom hems. The bottom came just below your ass and you made sure to push your breasts up a bit before wiggling into those red thigh highs you knew Dacre liked so much.

“Baby boy, are you ready?”

You could practically hear Dacre’s cock twitching by the way he shifted and breathed when you called him baby boy.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

You pressed the play button on the remote in your hand and placed it on the floor before sliding around the corner as the first notes of ‘Santa Baby’ started to play. 

You swung your hips gently to match the rhythm and watched as Dacre swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing so deliciously you wanted to go over and bite him. He really started to lose control when you actually started to sing in a raspy voice that you perfected just for this moment.

_Santa Baby,_

_Just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

You’d slowly made your way over to Dacre, your eyes never leaving his as you moved like water. You’d slipped past him and behind the chair, pressing your tits into his back as you whispered the next words in his ear.

_Santa Baby,_

_A ‘54 convertible too, light blue_

_I’ll wait up for you dear,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

As the short instrumental played, you dragged your hands down Dacre’s chest, his buttons already undone and his chest exposed for you. You dragged your nails across his chest just how he liked it and you heard him let out a breathy moan as your hands trailed to the waistband of his jeans, just missing your mark.

_Think of all the fun I’ve missed_

_Think of all the fellas I haven’t kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you’ll check off my_

_Christmas list_

You moved away from Dacre, still singing. You made sure to wiggle your ass as much as you could to show exactly what kind of message you were sending, though you doubted he needed a hint anymore.

_Santa Baby_

_I want a yacht and really, that’s not a lot_

_Been an angel all year,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

At the beginning of the stanza, you had bent over to show Dacre your ass in a red, crotchless, lace g-string. At the word angel, you reached up and pulled the g-string down your legs and teased your already glistening pussy with the tip of your pointer finger.

Then you slingshot your g-string at him and laugh when it hits him in the chest and he jumps.

_Santa, honey_

_One little thing I need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

You wiggled your hips a bit before continuing, taking extra pleasure in seeing Dacre twist your g-string in his hands that you knew wanted to be on something else.

_Santa cutie_

_And fill my stocking with duplex and checks_

_Sign your ‘X’ on the line_

_Santa cutie_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

You trailed your hands up your body and dipped them into the neckline of your dress, pulling it down while you bent over, edging the fabric just above your nipples.

Dacre’s jeans had a dark, wet spot where you knew his cock was leaking his precum that you adored so much. You sent him a wink.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let’s see if you_

_Believe in me_

You cupped your tit from its hold in your dress and pinched your nipple, making Dacre jolt in his seat. Your other hand went to your mouth to lick your fingers before you placed them between your thighs. You continued to sing and Dacre could swear he would’ve cum right then and there.

_Santa Baby_

_Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don’t mean on the phone_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry tonight_

You finished breathily, sitting yourself down on Dacre’s lap. You could feel the heat of his cock through his jeans and you palmed him.

“Oh, princess. You can’t just do that to me.”

Before you could even think, Dacre had lifted you off his lap, unzipped his pants and slammed you down on his raw cock. You screamed out at the feeling of his thick member inside you finally. 

You spread your thighs as wide as they would go on Dacre’s lap, letting your damp thighs meet his denim covered ones. Dacre bucked into you a few times, making you gasp and cry out while he stripped his shirt off and slid off his jeans, pushing himself into you as he raised his hips from the chair.

You wiggled your hips and bit your lip when Dacre smacked your ass.

“Uh uh. Bad girls don’t get to get themselves off.”

You whimpered as Dacre fisted your hair and pulled you away from his chest. He bucked into you a few more times, stretching you out before pulling you off of his cock completely.

You whined before Dacre pulled off his underwear and split your legs open on either side of him and slid you back onto his cock.

“Haaah, Daddy please.”

“What’s that, princess?”

“Fuck me. Fuck my little pussy, Daddy.”

_Daddy_ doesn’t need to be told twice as he scoots his ass down the chair and straightens his legs so your feet are dangling just above the floor. He grabs your tits roughly and kneads them as you cry out. Your pussy aches just from being near him and now that he’s inside you, it’s so good.

You push your hips back into Dacre’s as he pounds into you at a vicious pace. You feel him unzip your dress and slide it over your head. He rolls your nipples between his fingers. You mewled as your pussy sucked in Dacre’s cock, always hungry for more.

Dacre suddenly slows his rough fuck to roll his hips gently into yours, making you savour the feeling of his pelvis against yours. Dacre moves his hand down your stomach and pressed his fingers gently to your clit, making you clench yourself around his cock.

“Be careful, princess. Don’t wanna make me cum.”

“Yes, yes I do Daddy.”

You bucked your hips against him a few times, reaching for his hair. You knocked his Santa hat off his head as you pulled his unruly hair. You loved it when he didn’t put product in his hair. It made you soaked just thinking about his natural hair you almost couldn’t control yourself when he woke up next to you, his curls splayed across your chest.

Dacre grabbed your hands from his head and intertwined your fingers with his as he bounced you up and down on his cock. His favourite position to fuck you.

You could feel every inch of him inside you and your moans were broken up every time you sunk down on him. Tears sprung up in your eyes as you moaned loudly. You feared you would get noise complaints but that thought went right out of your head as Dacre snapped his hips up into you brutally.

“Oh god! Dacre!”

Dacre slid out of the chair, holding your head as he fucked you into the floor. He brought your left leg over his shoulder and the right came not long after. 

You cried out at the feeling of immense pleasure you were receiving. You scratched your nails down Dacre’s back as he fucked you and the breathy moan he let out into your ear almost made you cum.

You felt his fingers rub your clit harshly and you shuddered, your orgasm building.

“D-Daddyy!”

“Yes, princess?” A thrust accompanied each word.

“Faster, Daddy. Faster, please!”

Dacre complied, pounding into you harder than he’s ever done, his fingers never moving from the rough circling of your bundle of nerves.

Sooner than not, tears were streaming down your cheeks as you came, your orgasm washing over you, hot and cold. Dacre came not soon after, burying himself in you completely. You felt is cum inside you and you moaned at how it felt.

Your boyfriend collapsed on you slowly, his member still in you and his head on your heaving chest.

“Oh baby. You came so good for me. You took care of me so good.”

You threaded your hands through Dacre’s hair as he talked both of you down from your mind blowing orgasms.

“Dacre?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re still hard.”

Dacre chucked before pulling out of you, his cock covered in your juices.

“So I am, princess.”

You felt your nipples peaking again at his nickname for you and you hopped up on wobbly knees, calling over your shoulder that you were bringing stuff to clean the two of you off. 

You cleaned yourself first before bringing out a clean washcloth for Dacre. He, still sitting on the floor, cleaned himself before you knocked him on his back and made your way up to his face.

“Oh baby girl. Come ride my face, yes.”

Dacre slapped your thighs, making you jump before he pulled you down on his face and wasted no time in devouring your pussy.

You rolled your hips into his mouth, shivering at the vibrations from the groan he let out into your pussy. His hands came up to spank you on both ass cheeks before holding your hands once again as you bounced on his face.

You hunched over, cumming onto his face and you screamed when he sucked onto your clit, making another wave of pleasure stimulate your already sensitive body. He was going to keep you there until you were done.

The two of you were now lying on the couch, Dacre had cleaned his face and you were spooning. You both were still naked but you weren’t exactly expecting any visitors this late at night.

“Hey baby?”

You hummed, your eyes fluttering open and closed a few times. 

“Open your eyes for me, would you?”

You did so slowly, looking up into Dacre’s eyes. His own eyes flashed down and yours followed.

In his hand was a velvety box with a silver ring. The band was covered in diamonds but it was the stone that truly made your breath hitch.

It was a soft heart that had sparkling diamonds surrounding it. They flashed in the twinkling Christmas tree lights.

“Marry me?”

You threw yourself into Dacre’s lap, pressing wet kisses all over his face, a ‘yes’ leaving your mouth with each one.

Dacre slid the ring on your finger and pulled out another box from the coffee table drawer, his hand on your back so you didn’t fall over. He slipped the ring from the box on his own finger and clasped your hands with his.

“It’s a really good thing I never check in that drawer for the remote, baby boy.”

“I know.”

You pressed a passionate kiss to Dacre’s lips once more before leaning back until you bumped the coffee table.

“Round two?”

Dacre laughed, his hands coming to rest on your stomach where you could feel the cold metal of his engagement ring. You knew the two of you would live a long, happy, _passionate_ life together.


End file.
